Siempre estarás dentro de mi Corazón
by HHr-Delusional
Summary: Hermione a dado su vida por Harry en la batalla final. Él recuerda en su último día en Hogwarts con tristeza los sucesos de aquel día y como se juntaron, con la canción de titanic cantada por Celine Deon; 100% HARMONY muy angust


_**Escrito el 09/06/07**_

_**Les echaré el cuento rápido; **__**me puse a ver videos hhr y me encuentro con uno con la canción del titanic y lo que logro es ponerme a llorar, pero al volver a ver el video, se me ocurre este fic que hasta lloré mientras lo escribía, de paso, lo terminé a las 4:53 de la mañana u.uU**_

_**Dedicatoria a las cumpleañeras del foro LPDF (en ese entonces, claro está): **__**Hikari**____**Chentxu**____**Aiko**__** y **__**Granter**__** a las cuales las felicite con retrazo (pobres de **__**Chentxu**__** y **__**Hikari**__**, las felicité entre dos y tres semanas después de sus cumples n.nU SOY DEL TERROR!!!)**_

**Siempre estarás dentro de mi Corazón**

_Every night in my dreams  
I see you, I feel you,  
That is how I know you go on_

Me abrazas, siento tu calor, tu amor que me intentas transmitir con tu abrazo; me dices que todo esta bien, que no tengo que preocuparme y luego te vas alejando poco a poco de mi, yo te digo que esperes, no quiero que te partes de mi lado, pero tú sigues alejándote más y más de mí.

Como no me escuchas, comienzo a gritar…

-¡Harry! ¡¡Harry!! –oigo la voz de Ron y me despierto sudoroso y temblando.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? –digo mientras me quito el sudor del rostro con mis manos.

-Has vuelto a soñar con _ella_, ¿cierto? –me dice Ron comprensivo, ahora lo entiendo todo, a sido otro sueño; asiento con la cabeza en señal de afirmación y me siento en la cama.

–Ya no se que hacer –le digo a Ron tristemente.

-Calma, hoy volverás a la madriguera con nosotros –es verdad, hoy es el último día, hoy ya nos hemos graduado de Hogwarts.

-Voy al baño –le digo y me paro de la cama aún temblando ligeramente.

_Far across the distance  
And spaces between us  
You have come to show you go on_

Entro al baño y cierro la puerta tras de mí, abro el grifo del agua y me lavo la cara.

Comienzo a pensar en el sueño que he tenido, nos hemos separado, ahora ella esta muy lejos de mí, pero me pregunto si con ese sueño ella me habrá querido decir que esta bien, que sigue a mi lado… pero cómo sería posible… golpeo el lavabo con mis puños e intento pensar coherentemente.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Ahora recuerdo cuando Sirius se tenía que ir en tercer año… él me dijo que quienes no aman jamás nos dejan, que siempre estarán en nuestro corazón…

_Love can touch us one time  
And last for a lifetime  
And never let go till we're one_

Recuerdo la primera vez que pensé que te amaba, me califiqué como loco, ¿cómo rayos podría amar a mi mejor amiga? Hasta me mofaba de ello, pero después de recapacitar, me asusté, sabía que a Ron le gustabas mucho y si le llegaba a decir algo, me mataría, así que decidí guardar ese secreto para todos, incluyéndote, pero no funcionó, a las siguientes semanas ya era incontrolable lo que sentía; no lo podía evitar, las miradas, los roces inconscientes; cada vez me acercaba más a ti, mucho más de lo usual y me comencé a dar cuenta de que Ron me vigilaba, me miraba con recelo mientras que ella se ponía un poco nerviosa o al menos eso pensaba, pero era inevitable; mientras mi mente me decía a gritos "¡PARA! ¡¡ES TU MEJOR AMIGA!! ¡¡¡MÁS PARECE QUE LA ESTUVIERAS ACOSANDO!!!" mi corazón me decía "anda tras ella, aparécele hasta en la sopa si es necesario para que vea que nunca la abandonarás"

Ya casi ni dormía, sólo podía pensar en ella y si por milagro conciliaba el sueño, soñaba que la tenía entre mis brazos y la besaba, la besaba como nunca había besado a alguien en mi vida y lo peor es que ella me correspondía a tal beso, pero siempre, siempre que nos separábamos y ella estaba a punto de decirme algo, me despertaba y yo después maldiciendo a Morfeo por nunca dejarme saber que me diría ya que si me atormentaba con ese beso el cual nunca podría llegar a vivir en carne propia (o al menos eso pensaba) ¿por qué rayos no dejarme saber lo que ella diría acerca de tal muestra de amor la cual yo le había manifestado?

Pero un día todo cambió, no se ni cuando ni como ni donde fue exactamente, pero un día estábamos caminando por uno de los pasillos hablando de las clases y aún no entiendo hoy en día como lo pude hacer, pero sin pensarlo la detuve y la abracé fuertemente mientras escuchaba como sus libros caían de sus manos; entonces me separé un poco de ella y vi su rostro, ese angelical rostro por el cual yo no podía dormir ahora reflejaba temor, tal vez ella no se esperaba tal actitud de mi parte, pero no quería que sintiera temor al tenerme cerca, entonces hice lo que mis labios pedían a gritos desde hacía ya varios meses; sin poder controlar a mis brazos, ellos comenzaron a atraer aún más (si es que se podía) a Hermione a mi cuerpo, nuestros labios estaban a escasos centímetros, milímetros de distancia, nos mirábamos intensamente a los ojos y de repente… sentí la sensación más maravillosa de mi vida… estaba besando a ¡mi-mejor-amiga! A la chica la cual había amado tanto tiempo en secreto hasta para mí mismo, no lo podía creer, pero lo más insólito es que ella me comenzó a corresponder el beso… lentamente… era como en mis sueños… la tenía entre mis brazos… la besaba como nunca lo había hecho en toda mi vida… después de un tiempo, no se cuanto exactamente, nos empezamos a separar poco a poco… volví a abrir mis ojos, había hecho por fin mi sueño realidad… pero… ella entreabrió un poco sus labios; este era el momento, nunca lograba saber la verdad en mis sueños, pero esto ya no era un sueño, esto era real.

-Harry –me dijo en voz baja– yo… yo… –no lograba articular palabra alguna más que "yo"

-Lo siento mucho Hermione –le dije con un nudo en la garganta– se que he destrozado la confianza que me tenías, de verdad lo… -pero fui interrumpido por mi amiga, la cual para callarme me dio un beso corto en los labios; ahora sí estaba confundido.

-No, Harry… no te disculpes –me dijo mirándome sonrojada– yo… yo… te amo –al pronunciar estas palabras, bajo la cabeza aún más sonrojada.

Yo me había quedado helado, ¿de verdad me había dicho que me… amaba? Tragué saliva y volví a fijar mí vista en ella, aún tenía la cabeza gacha, entonces con mi mano derecha la tomé de la mejilla y la obligué a que me mirara directamente a los ojos.

-Hermione… yo también… te amo.

Pero ya nunca la volveré a besar, ya no le volveré a decir "te amo", ya no la volveré a abrazar en mi vida, sólo, _tal vez_, en mis sueños.

Y todo por culpa del maldito de Voldemort, si tan solo no hubiese lanzado ese hechizo, tú nunca te hubieras interpuesto entre los dos y yo te tuviera ahora, a mi lado, tal vez a como en esas noches de desvelo en las que me ayudabas a terminar la tarea y luego nos quedábamos dormidos en el sofá, tu arriba de mi mientras yo acariciaba suavemente tu cabello y tu cara y me imaginaba nuestro futuro juntos.

Vuelvo a pegarle al lavabo con mis puños; pensar en eso sólo hace que me duela más el corazón.

_Love was when I loved you  
One true time I hold to  
In my life we'll always go on_

-Yo te amaba con toda mi alma Hermione –digo en voz alta– y siempre te amaré –termino de decir mientras una lágrima resbala por mi mejilla.

_"Siempre estaremos juntos, pase lo que pase"_ eso lo prometimos el día que te pedí que fueras mi novia.

_Near, far, wherever you are  
I believe that the heart does go on  
Once more you open the door  
And you're here in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

-No importa donde estés Hermione, yo nunca permitiré que tu recuerdo se valla de mi corazón mientras este siga latiendo… nunca…

De repente, oigo que alguien toca la puerta.

-Amigo, ¿estás bien? –pregunta Ron notoriamente preocupado.

-Si Ron, ya salgo.

-Esta bien –me contesta él y siento como sus pasos se alejan de la puerta del baño.

_You're here, there's nothing I fear,  
And I know that my heart will go on  
We'll stay forever this way  
You are safe in my heart  
And my heart will go on and on_

Estás segura aquí, a mi lado, no hay nada que temer.

Estás aquí, a mi lado como siempre, lo presiento o mejor dicho, te siendo dentro de mi corazón.

Se que nunca serás capaz de abandonarme, así como yo nunca seré capaz de abandonar tu recuerdo… de mi corazón.

**Fin**

_**Espero con todo mi corazón que les halla gustado y ésta escritora que posee baja auto-estima, se despide hasta la próxima, no sin antes agradecer que llegaran hasta el final de la historia y agradeciendo más aún a las 5 lindas personas que hasta ahora han hecho aparición en los otros tres fic's que ya he posteado en ésta web: **__**Moni H-Hr forever**____**rossyradcliffewatson**____**Boggart Girls**____**yamato18**__** y **__**Presario**__** (de quien aún no recibo la contestación de mi mensaje –creo xD–) jeje n.nU**_

_**Bye!**_


End file.
